Djinn
The Djinni are a group of mystical beings with vast magical power. The Djinn are powerful magical beings that roam the land. There are five types of Djinn: Djinn, Djann, Shaitan, Ifreet, and Marid, are magical creatures of high intelligence found primarily around the lands of Shapeir. Background It is not known from where they originate, but when they enter the physical plane of Gloriana, they are always summoned so as to serve and answer to a specific master (usually the person who summoned them). Other times, they are embodied in specific objects, or bound to locations/places which they must guard for eternity. It is not known if Djinni can enter Gloriana of their own free will, or if they must always be tied to a person or object when summoned. Suleiman bin Daoud is one such summoner of great renown, who allegedly called forth an entire army of Djinni and led them in battle against Iblis. They are all shape-changers, but most frequently take man-like forms. They are occasionally found trapped in items such as bottles and rings. Releasing a Djinni from such an item can be very dangerous. Djann take the shape of animals, live in the mountainous areas to avoid outsiders, and are seldom seen. Djinn are more powerful, commonly associated with air, and live in the clouds. Tales are told of wishes being granted to whomever releases a Djinni from an item. Tales are also told of the Djinni destroying the one who released him. Shaitan prefer to live around streams, waterways, and running water. As this is an extremely arid region, Shaitan are extremely rare. Ifreet are fiery creatures that prefer the remote dunes of the desert. Marid are the most powerful of all the Djinn. The master of the Marid is Iblis. Types of Djinni *'Djinn' are the most common type of Djinni, usually assuming man-like forms and existing within enchanted items. There exist both legends of Djinn granting wishes to their human "master" and ones of Djinn going rampant and outright destroying them. According to the Trial by Fire manual, they are associated with the prime element of air. *'Djann' are a reclusive type of Djinni which take the form of animals and generally keep to themselves, living in mountainous areas. *'Shaitan' are a type of Djinni which prefer to inhabit areas around streams and running water. *'Ifreet' are volatile, fiery beings that usually exist amongst the vast reaches of the deserts and sand dunes. *'Marid' are, according to the Trial by Fire manual, "the most powerful of all the Djinn." They seem to possess attributes and mastery of multiple, if not all, the elements - as opposed to the specific elemental niches other types of Djinni have. Iblis is the only known named Marid Djinni. Notable Djinni *Iblis *He Who Waits Behind Behind the scenes The Djinni are featured prominently in Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire, and have their roots in Arabic culture, from which the basis of Trial by Fire's inspiration is derived. Djinn are spirits of both angelic and demonic origin in Arabid and Islamic lore. Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Elementals